


Richie In The Bathroom At A Party

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Henry Bower Shouldn't Hold House Parties, House Party, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: Richie Tozier knows three things.1: This party is lame.2: His best friend is currently making out with his other best friend.3: If he doesn’t pee right now, he’s going to explode.





	Richie In The Bathroom At A Party

**Author's Note:**

> a pinch hitter secret santa fic for @alien-flowers on tumblr. hope everyone enjoys!

Richie Tozier knows three things.

1: This party is lame.

2: His best friend is currently making out with his other best friend.

3: If he doesn’t pee right now, he’s going to explode.

The party, which Richie has now discovered means lots of alcohol and not much sense, is being held at Henry Bowers house because he’s one of the only people who looks old enough to buy booze without being asked for ID. Richie personally thinks Bowers looks like mugshot of a deranged psychopath, which Henry technically _is_ , but he didn’t say no to invitation.

Or, Bill said yes to the invitation for him. Bill, who at this present moment in time, has his tongue down Stan’s throat, and his hand somewhere that Richie doesn’t want to know. For clarification, Richie doesn’t fancy either of them. They’re his best friends, and he loves them with all his heart, but he has no desire to lick Stan’s tonsils or grope Bill’s thigh. He has _standards_.

Speaking of, he’s probably going to end up pissing himself all over Bowers’ shit coloured carpet. He’s stepping from one foot to the other on the landing, surrounded by noise as he knocks on the bathroom door. It’s the second bathroom in the house, the first being downstairs, but it had been taken hostage by drunk girls. He’s pretty sure he saw Bev kissing a girl in there, Carly or Katie, he can’t quite remember her name. Bev seemed pretty happy though. Richie likes it when his friends are happy.

Richie rattles the doorknob again. “Hey! I need to pee!”

“Occupied!” Someone yells back, and Richie sighs, pressing his forehead against the door.

“Please?” He asks. “I’m so drunk I don’t even care anymore, I’ll pee in the sink.”

“That is _disgusting_.” The voice says. “People drink out of sinks.”

“And?” Richie says. “I don’t care. I’m going to burst.”

“Well this bathroom is occupied. Go use the one downstairs.”

“Girls are making out and singing in there.” Richie says, and tugs on the doorknob. “I can’t.”

“For God’s sake.” The voice says, and then the door is thrown open violently. Richie, who was leaning against it, topples forward, almost crushing the person standing in the doorway.

“Wah!” He says, managing to steady himself. “Sorry!”

The person, a boy around his own age, scowl etched into his face, folds his arms. “You’re Richie Tozier.”

“That’s me!” Richie says brightly, and then pushes past him. “My reputation proceeds me, obviously.”

The toilet seat is closed and Richie flips it up with one hand, already unbuckling his belt. The boy, as yet unnamed, gives a squeal of disgust.

“You’re going to pee with me in the room?”

“Well I assumed you were going to leave.” Richie says, “Unless you have a kink?”

“I- I do not have a kink! You’re so disgusting!” The boy announces. “And you stole my bathroom!”

“It’s not your bathroom!” Richie says. “And anyway, I’m about to pee. So leave if you don’t want to get involved.”

“I don’t!” The boy says, and leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Richie gives a sigh of relief, and then finally, _finally_ , manages to empty his bladder.

A few minutes later, he opens the bathroom door again to find the boy from earlier outside. He’s leaning against the wall opposite, bouncing off it rhythmically with his eyes shut. He actually looks almost peaceful, but then his eyes snap open and he glares at Richie.

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Obviously, I’m not a toddler.” Richie says, and wipes them on his jeans. “You’ve got your bathroom back now.”

“Thank you.” The boy pushes himself back off the wall. “So _kind_.”

“You’re welcome.” Richie replies, equally as sarcastic. “Why are you hiding in there anyway?”

“I’m not hiding in there.” The boy says.

“Yes you are.” Richie says, “You so obviously were.”

“I so obviously wasn’t.” The boy glares. “I was just- Just-“

Richie grins. “Can’t think of a good enough lie?”

“Fuck off.” The boy says, so abruptly it takes the both of them aback.

There’s an awkward silence, and Richie rubs the back of his neck. “This party is shit.” He offers. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“It’s obvious why you’re here Richie Tozier.” The boy says, pronouncing Richie’s name like it means something. “You’re popular.”

Richie snorts. “Hardly. I’m just funny. That doesn’t make me likable.”

“People still want to hang around with you though.” The boy says, “That’s more than what I get.”

Richie peers at him curiously. “Do I know you?” He says, “If you were being picked on or something, I’d know you. Or recognise you, at the least.”

“I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.” The boy says, and Richie clicks his fingers.

“Ah ha!” He says, “You hang out with the farming boy and the new kid- Ben something. Ben Haystack?”

“Yup.” Eddie says. “Ben Hanscom and Mike Hanlon. In our little loser corner of the library.”

“Nerd.” Richie says, and then forcefully pushes his bottlecap glasses up his nose. Eddie snorts.

“You’re as dumb as they say Tozier.” He says, and Richie hits his chest.

“I’m proud of that.” He says, and this time Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Idiot.” He says, just as there’s loud shouting from downstairs. Richie can’t make out what people are saying, but it sounds angry.

“Ah fuck.” He says, “What’s Henry done now?”

“Probably something stupid.” Eddie says, glancing in the direction of the stairs. He wraps his arms around himself, and Richie bites his lip, studying him.

“Hey,” He says, knocking Eddie’s right arm. “Want to get out of here? I brought my bike, and you can sit on the back and we can go someplace. Do you want food? We can get food.”

“You’re drunk.” Eddie says, but it’s more an observation than an accusation.

“I’m a dab hand at cycling drunk.” Richie says, and flashes him a grin. “So? What do you say?”

“I say you’re completely irresponsible.” Eddie says, raising his eyebrow. “And that I’ll be cycling us, with you on the back, as I am the one who _isn’t_ underage drinking.”

Richie laughs. “Fine.” He says, and holds out his hand. “Come along then, my new friend.”

“I wouldn’t call us that yet.” Eddie warns him, but takes his hand all the same.

Richie thinks his night just might be getting a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> *me collecting all these kids together* i love these dumb children.
> 
> pls comment if u enjoyed!! :D


End file.
